Through Her Compassion
by Hieiko
Summary: AU. Gwen belongs to a rebel faction aiming to end King Uther's reign in Camelot. Their latest successful venture: the capture of Prince Arthur.


Title: **Through Her Compassion**  
>Author: Hieiko<br>Category: Merlin  
>Pairing: ArthurGwen  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, or any of the characters.<br>Word Count: 873  
>Notes: Written for the <span>Gwen Saves Arthur challenge<span>, for the prompt B4 - "Teach not thy lip such scorn for it was made  
>For kissing lady not for such contempt"<br>Summary: AU. Gwen belongs to a rebel faction aiming to end King Uther's reign in Camelot. Their latest successful venture: the capture of Prince Arthur.

In the beginning, Prince Arthur does not make a sound. He utters no words, merely glares with such righteous fury at his captors that had he any magical abilities they would have dropped dead on the spot. Torture will not make him betray the secrets of Camelot's defenses.

The rebels are not impressed. After all, they have more in their arsenal than physical torture.

oOo

The first mental assault by magic leaves Arthur shaken.  
>What he had first thought to be a wondrous dream about his late mother turns into a nightmare when he realizes that she is subtly interrogating him. He then refuses to answer her questions, and awakens with a blinding headache.<p>

The ordeal ends the Prince's silence.

oOo

The torture continues, both physical and magical. But some of Arthur's captors later begin to wish they had not tried to make him speak at all.  
>For now he speaks, with relish. He verbally abuses anyone he comes into contact with, be it his torturers or other rebels who had merely been ordered to bring him food.<p>

But it does not last long.

Weeks spent in pain eventually take their toll on the prisoner. Arthur becomes quiet again. He no longer fights back; instead he endures any pain inflicted, waiting for the strike that may well kill him.

oOo

Death does not arrive. In its place comes a woman whose commanding voice pulls Arthur out of his prison.

The next time he opens his eyes, it is to the sight of a beautiful angel.

"How are you feeling?" she asks softly, placing a gentle hand on his forehead.

"Who are you?" he asks in return.

"It seems like your fever has gone down a little, but not enough," she says, answering her own question. "And my name is Gwen."

"Gwen," Arthur echoes, testing the sound of it. "What is it short for?"

"It's Guinevere." Gwen looks at him with mild amusement. "I didn't expect this line of questioning. More along the lines of 'Where am I?' or 'What am I doing here?'"

"I would appreciate answers to those questions as well, Guinevere." Arthur scans his surroundings from where he lay restrained on a cot. The area appears to be a small yet tidy room, with feminine touches here and there.

Gwen smiles slightly at the use of her full name. "This is part of the infirmary, sire. You are here because my comrades saw fit to push you beyond the limits of what your body could take, until you became terribly ill."

"You are their physician, then?"

"Yes, among other things."

oOo

Arthur remains in the so-called infirmary as he recovers from his illness and injuries.

"Guinevere? Will you tell me something?" he asks, one day near the end of his convalescence. "What does your group hope to gain in rebelling against the Crown?"

"We seek justice," Gwen says. "And change."

"In the process, you have broken laws and committed treason against the King."

"He is an unjust King!" Gwen counters. "He has ruled as a tyrant, executing innocent people for even the slightest connection to magic or sorcerers."

"Because magic is evil," Arthur tries to point out.

She shakes her head. "Do you truly believe that, Arthur Pendragon? Magic is no more evil than a sword, dependent on its wielder."

Arthur looks away. "Even if I could understand your reasons, I cannot betray my father."

"I know." Gwen reaches for his hand. "I wouldn't ask that of you, Arthur.

"But you must ask yourself, does loyalty to Camelot mean loyalty to its King, or to its people?"

oOo

Gwen extends Arthur's length of stay in the infirmary. He doesn't understand why, until one night she releases him from his restraints and places a cloth over his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Arthur. I will help you escape but I cannot let you know this place," she explains. "Do I have your word that you would not take off the blindfold until I allow it?"

"You have my word," he promises. "But this is too dangerous, Guinevere. What if the other rebels discover you helped me?"

"Do not worry," she answers, before guiding his steps to freedom.

oOo

Once a safe distance away from the rebels' stronghold, Gwen finally removes Arthur's blindfold.

"Thank you for everything, Guinevere," Arthur murmurs. "If we never see each other again—"

"We will." She states with conviction.

He smiles. "You sound so sure."

"I am," Gwen says, and makes as if to say something more, but then Arthur kisses her.

oOo

Upon Arthur's return home, he finds that the rebels are the least of his worries.

The knights and soldiers of Camelot are engaged in battle against King Cenred's army. The hostilities continue for days. King Uther insists on joining the fighting, which claims his life in the end.

It is left to Arthur to lead Camelot to victory.

oOo

The rebels of Camelot are more than shocked when the new King appears at the edge of their stronghold, accompanied only by one of his Knights.

"I seek an audience with your leader," Arthur says.

Gwen comes forward. "You wish to speak to me, sire?"

Arthur's eyes widen a fraction, and then he smiles. "I should have known. It's a pleasure to see you again, Guinevere."


End file.
